zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellwether's Apology
Bellwether's Apology is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise After the savage crisis, Mayor Lionheart gave Bellwether a life sentence in prison with no chance of parole for her crime. She will be in there for the rest of her life. Now some time has passed, a few months after the marriage of Judy and Nick to be exact and she has come to regret her actions. She asks Judy and Nick to come to the prison so that she can apologize. Story Judy and Nick entered the prison. After the normal security checks, a guard led them to a meeting area. Bellwether waited behind the glass. Judy and Nick took a seat. "Hello, you two," Bellwether began. Judy sighed. "Hello," she said. Bellwether got down to business. "Well, I want you two to know that I am truly, deeply sorry for what I have done. Starting my life sentence gave me some time to think, and I am now a changed sheep," she said. Judy and Nick shared a look. "You no longer hate us predators?" Nick asked. Bellwether looked away, then turned back and shook her head. "No, and, after this, you will never hear from me again," she said. Judy was suspicious. "Do you mean that or is this a cover for another secret plot of yours?" she asked. Bellwether sighed. "I truly mean this, Judy. I just want to put this part of my life behind me. Please believe me," she said. Judy could hear the truth in Bellwether's voice. "I accept your apology, but after what you tried to do to Nick and I, I don't trust you anymore and I never will," she said. Bellwether looked her in the eyes. "Well, you seem to be even more protective of him," she said. Judy frowned. "He's my husband now," she said. Bellwether remembered hearing something about the wedding. She sighed deeply. "Very well, thank you for accepting my apology," she said. With that, Judy and Nick left. Nick turned to his wife. "Relax, cottontail. You're away from her now," he said, kissing her on the head. Judy took a deep breath. "Let's just get back to the apartment," she said. Nick drove them away from the prison. For Bellwether, it was the beginning of the rest of her life in this prison.Nick and Judy began discussing the session while heading back to their apartment. "I am proud of you, Judy," Nick said. Judy sighed. "It wasn't easy after what she did," she said. Nick nodded. "It wasn't easy for me to forgive the Junior Ranger Scouts for what they did to me, especially the scoutmaster for not doing anything, but I didn't it as time passed. Doing so means we have truly won the victory," he said. Judy turned. "Where did you hear that?" she asked. Nick chuckled. "From my parents. They were always wise foxes. They helped me so much after that incident," he said. Judy allowed herself to think about Bellwether's claims. "Do you really think that she has reformed?" she said. Nick finally got closer to the area where they were living. "Yes, I do, but we have to play it safe. We have no further contact with her," he stated. Judy could agree with that. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories centering on Bellwether Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories